


Apocalypse Lovers

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Heaven, M/M, Smut, Tattooed Castiel, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Apocalypse Lovers

Outside of their fortress, the world had gone to shit. Men, women and children were already dead, buildings were looted and burning, it was a sight and then some.

Dean shifted in his seat, bringing the beer bottle to his mouth, downing the remaining dribble before throwing the bottle across the room, narrowly missing the trash can.   
"Right then boyyos" Dean said, standing up. Sam raised his eyes from his phone, pulling one earphone out.  
"I'm going to get laid" Dean said. Sam laughed, throwing his head back.   
"Good luck with that, only women out there now are the ones looking to shank you for a quick fix" Sam shrugged. Dean bit his lip.  
"Damn, need a good fuck too" Dean cursed, watching as Sam put his earphones back in.   
"I could do it" Castiel piped up from the book he was reading.  
"No matter Cas" Dean shrugged, moving to grab another beer. Castiel closed his book, moving towards Dean with a predatory look in his eyes.  
"I can change my vessel if you are really that desperate" Castiel said, an air of authority that hadn't been heard before.  
"N-no matter Cas" Dean stuttered, avoiding Sam and his smirk. Castiel tilted his head slightly, a predatory glint in his eyes. And then they were alone.

"Dammit Cas" Dean cursed, sitting on his bed.   
"How many times have I told you not to do that"   
"I am sorry Dean" Castiel said, looming over him. Dean bit his lip and looked up.   
"You need a penis" Castiel said, matter of factly.  
"Uh Cas, I have one buddy. A big one too" Dean chuckled.  
"You need one inside of you" Castiel smirked, unbuttoning his slacks. Dean groaned internally, watching the black trousers hit the floor.   
"Shit" Dean muttered, looking at the impressive bulge. It was bigger than Dean, and Benny, who was huge the last time he fucked Dean. Dean smirked up to Castiel, who looked as awkward as ever fully dressed at the top, almost naked at the bottom. Moving with shaky hands and lip between his teeth, Dean carefully pulled away the white boxer shorts that Castiel wore.  
"Fuck" he whispered, when Castiel's cock sprung free, briefly hitting his cheek. Castiel shifted slightly, watching as Dean took the head into his mouth. Dean chuckled and moved Castiel's hands from his side to Dean's head, and this seemed to push the angel into action. He fucked Dean's throat until he came with a moan, his hand slapping over Dean's eyes as he did.

When Dean came to a few moments later, confused about when he passed out, he found the angel laid beside him.  
"What was that?" He asked, removing his shirt.  
"My Grace, would've blinded you if I hadn't knocked you out" Castiel shrugged. Dean raked his eyes down the angel's now naked body. A few more tattoos covered the pale skin, Dean didn't know Castiel had them done. His dick, Dean's eyes settled on it. It was majestic, surrounded by a tattoo of angel wings it curved towards the angels belly button. Dean knew he needed it inside of him at least once before he died.   
"Are you aware I can hear everything you're thinking" Castiel chuckled, moving to stand up. Dean blushed lightly, the pale hue of red highlighting the galaxy of freckles that covered the skin.   
"Hands and knees, we're doing this my way" The angel said, standing at the foot of the bed. Dean quickly threw his remaining clothes from his body before laying on his hands and knees on the bed. Castiel smirked at the sight, trailing his thumb down Dean's crack to the quivering muscle. Dean gasped and pushed against it, rocking his hips to get the thumb right where he wanted it, needed it. But it didn't happen, instead he felt a hand slap down against his cheek.  
"Don't make me tie you up" Castiel growled, and Dean nodded. He hated being tied up, hated with a passion. He frowned when he heard a snap, but the frown quickly morphed into a moan when Castiel sank in. _Did Castiel really use his grace to lube Dean up?_

He was big. Dean felt as though he was being split from the inside out.   
"Fuck" Dean muttered.  
"Is everything okay Dean? Am I too big?" Castiel asked, caring as ever.  
"N-no Cas, I'm f-fuck-fine" Dean stuttered, rocking back slightly.

Dean didn't know what he expected, if anything, but it wasn't this. He always imagined the angel to be awkward, like a teenage virgin, but oh how he wasn't. He pounded into Dean over and over, hitting his prostate over and over again. Dean gasped, and moaned, and screamed until he was certain that his voice would be hoarse and Sam would hear them. It was rough, frenzied and everything that Dean needed. But there was something else, something underlying that Dean didn't know how to feel about. He could feel the love eminating from the angel, and the kisses to his back and neck only elevated this feeling.  
"I'm close" Dean whispered, barely breaking the noise of thighs hitting thighs.   
"Me too" Castiel gasped, voice deeper than ever. Dean cherished the memory, it would be something he'd listen to over and over for the rest of his life, if he could.  
"Come for me babe" Castiel said softly, pressing himself over Dean's back, kissing the sweaty skin. And Dean did just that, coming with a shout. His orgasm hit him like a freight train, his knees gave way and he fell onto the bed, twitching and squirming until Castiel came, filling Dean.

When Dean came to, again, he was curled up in Castiel's arms, their bodies were clean but Dean's ass was sore, he knew he wouldn't sit for days.  
"Shit" he whispered, looking to the angel.   
"Was that okay?" Castiel asked, trailing his hands to Dean's waist.  
"Shit that was better than okay" Dean responded, shifting.  
"I can die happy now" he chuckled. Castiel smiled and curled up with Dean, spooning up beside him. Dean knew, as the angel slept beside him, that what he'd done wasn't just a fuck. It was making love. Content in the knowledge, he fell asleep in the angels arms.

Dean awoke to his family around him: Bobby, Sam, Mary, John, Charlie, Kevin and everyone else. He hugged them all, extra tight and relaxed in Heaven, occasionally seeing Castiel in their new home.


End file.
